goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Joel Grey
Joel Grey is an American actor. Biography Born Joey Katz in Cleveland, Ohio, he began his career as a child performer appearing in On Borrowed Time at the Cleveland Playhouse. He made his film debut in 1952. Generally a stage actor, Grey did however make several screen appearances, including in Remo Williams: The Adventure Begins and as The Ghost of Christmas Past in the 1999 version of A Christmas Carol. Singing Grey first sang professionally in the 1950s, in revues such as Borscht Capades and The Littlest Revue and appearing on television as Jack in the "Jack and the Beanstalk" episode of Producers' Showcase. In 1966 he originated his best known role of the Emcee in Cabaret, which he would reprise for the film version. He also released several albums including Songs My Father Taught Me and Only the Beginning. Grey also originated the roles of George M. Cohan in George M! and S.L. Jacobowsky in The Grand Tour and played such roles as Joey Evans in Pal Joey, Amos Hart in Chicago and The Wizard in Wicked. Film Cabaret (1972) *Money, Money (duet) *Wilkommen (solo) *Two Ladies (solo) *If You Could See Her (solo) *Tiller Girls (solo) 'Twas the Night Before Christmas (1974) *Even a Miracle Needs a Hand (solo) The Fantasticks (1995) *Never Say No (duet) *The Abduction Song (contains solo lines) *This Plum Is Too Ripe (contains solo lines) Television Producers' Showcase (1956) *This is the One (duet) *Sweet World (solo) *Twelve Feet Tall (contains solo lines) The Muppet Show (1976) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Razzle Dazzle (contains solo lines) Stage Borscht Capades (1951) The Littlest Revue (1956) *Far From Wonderful (duet) Stop the World - I Want to Get Off (1963) *I Want to Be Rich (contains solo lines) *Typically English (duet) *Lumbered (solo) *Gonna Build a Mountain (contains solo lines) *Meilinki Meilchick (contains solo lines) *Family Fugue (contains solo lines) *Nag! Nag! Nag! (contains solo lines) *Once in a Lifetime (duet) *Mumbo Jumbo (contains solo lines) *Someone Nice Like You (duet) *What Kind of Fool Am I? (solo) Half a Sixpence (1965) *All in The Cause of Economy (contains solo lines) *Half a Sixpence (duet) *Money to Burn (contains solo lines) *A Proper Gentleman (contains solo lines) *She's Too Far Above Me (solo) *If The Rain's Got to Fall (contains solo lines) *A Proper Gentleman (Reprise)(contains solo lines) *The One That's Run Away (duet) *Long Ago (duet) *Flash Bang Wallop (contains solo lines) *The Party's On the House (contains solo lines) *Half a Sixpence" (Reprise)(duet) *Finale Cabaret (1966)(originated the role) *Wilkommen (contains solo lines) *Two Ladies (contains solo lines) *Tomorrow Belongs to Me (contains solo lines) *Sitting Pretty (contains solo lines) *Money (contains solo lines) *Kickline (contains solo lines) *If You Could See Here (The Gorilla Song) (contains solo lines) *I Don't Care Much (contains solo lines) *Finale (contains solo lines) George M! (1968)(originated the role) *All Aboard for Broadway (contains solo lines) *Musical Comedy Man *All Aboard for Broadway (Reprise) *Twentieth Century Love *My Town (solo) *Give My Regards to Broadway (contains solo lines) *Forty-Five Minutes from Broadway (duet) *So Long, Mary (contains solo lines) *Down by the Erie *Yankee Doodle Dandy (contains solo lines) *Nellie Kelly, I Love You (contains solo lines) *Harrigan (contains solo lines) *Over There (contains solo lines) *You're a Grand Old Flag (contains solo lines) *I'd Rather Be Right (contains solo lines) *Give My Regards to Broadway (Reprise)(solo) *I Want to Hear a Yankee Doodle Tune 1776 (1972) *Sit Down, John (contains solo lines) *Piddle, Twiddle (solo) *Till Then (duet) *The Lees of Old Virginia (contains solo lines) *But, Mr. Adams (contains solo lines) *Yours, Yours, Yours (duet) *He Plays the Violin (contains solo lines) *The Egg (contains solo lines) *Is Anybody There? (duet) *Finale (contains solo lines) Goodtime Charley (1975)(originated the role) *Goodtime Charley (contains solo lines) *Bits and Pieces (duet) *Why Can't We All Be Nice? (solo) *Born Lover (solo) *Coronation (contains solo lines) *You Still Have a Long Way to Go (duet) *I Leave the World (solo) The Grand Tour (1979)(originated the role) *I'll Be Here Tomorrow (solo) *We're Almost There (contains solo lines) *Marianne (Reprise)(solo) *One Extraordinary Thing (contains solo lines) *One Extraordinary Thing (Reprise)(solo) *Mrs. S. L. Jabowsky (solo) *Wedding Conversation (duet) *You I Like (duet) *I'll Be Here Tomorrow (solo) Silverlake: A Winter's Tale (1980) *Was soll ich essen in der Morgenfrühe (duet) Pal Joey (1983) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (contains solo lines) *I Could Write a Book (duet) *Happy Hunting Horn (contains solo lines) *Pal Joey (What Do I Care For A Dame?)(solo) *In Our Little Den (of Iniquity)(duet) *Take Him (contains solo lines) *I Could Write A Book (Reprise)(solo) Chicago (1996) *Mr. Cellophane (solo) Wicked (2003) *No One Mourns the Wicked (contains solo lines) *A Sentimental Man (solo) *Wonderful (duet) *A Sentimental Man (reprise)(solo) Anything Goes (2011) *Friendship (duet) *Be Like the Bluebird (solo) Albums I'm Gonna Put Some Glue Round The Christmas Tree (1955) *I'm Gonna Put Some Glue Round The Christmas Tree (solo) *Santa's Little Sleigh Bells (solo) My Goose is Cooked (1957) *My Goose is Cooked (solo) *I Lost Her to Him (solo) Be My Next (1958) *Be My Next (solo) *Shoppin' Around (solo) Songs My Father Taught Me (1960) *Roumania, Roumania (solo) *Schluf, Yingele, Schluf (Sleep, Little Boy, Sleep)(solo) *Artsa Alinu (Our Land)(solo) *Oif'n Pripetchok (On The Hearth)(solo) *Machutonim (In-Laws)(solo) *Papa Play For Me (solo) *The Lonely Birch Tree (solo) *Der Rebbe Alimelech (solo) *Tum Balalaika (solo) *Sha Stil (Shh-Quiet)(solo) *Lomir Zich Iberbaten (Let Us Make Up)(solo) *Die Mamme Iz Gegangen (Mother's Gone Shopping)(solo) What's New Pussycat? (1965) *What's New Pussycat? (solo) Only the Beginning (1967) *You Mustn't Kick It Around (solo) *Evelina (solo) *Who Are You Now? (solo) *You Oughta Be In Pictures (solo) *I Think It's Gonna Rain Today (solo) *I'll Build A Stairway To Paradise (solo) *Willkommen (solo) *It Was My Father's Fashion (solo) *Ace In The Hole (solo) *In My Life (solo) *Sweet Beginning (solo) I Want to Hear a Yankee Doodle Tune (1968) *I Want to Hear a Yankee Doodle Tune (solo) *In My Life (solo) Black Sheep Boy (1969) *If I Were A Carpenter (solo *1941 (solo) *Scarborough Fair/Canticle (solo) *Both Sides Now (solo) *Lalena (solo) *She's Leaving Home (solo) *Black Sheep Boy (solo) *Jennifer Juniper (solo) *White Room (solo) *Don't Remind Me Now Of Time (solo) *Ob-La-Di Ob-La-Da (solo) Joel Grey - Live! (1973) *Keeping The Customers Satisfied (solo) *Love Is Here To Stay (solo) *Rumania, Rumania (solo) *Once In A Lifetime (solo) *Gonna Build A Mountain (solo) *Look At That Face (solo) *Someone Nice Like You (solo) *What Kind Of Fool Am I? (solo) *Who Can I Turn To? (solo) *Gonna Build A Mountain (Reprise)(solo) *Give My Regards To Broadway (solo) *Harrigan (solo) *You're A Grand Old Flag (solo) *Yankee Doodle Boy (solo) *Lean On Me (solo) *Doodle Doo Doo (solo) *Happiness Is A Thing Called Joe (solo) *Willkommen (solo) *The Money Song (solo) *For All We Know (solo) songsmyfather.jpg|'Songs My Father Taught Me.' greylittlechap.jpg|'Littlechap' in Stop the World - I Want to Get Off. onlythebeginning.jpg|'Only the Beginning.' greycohan.jpg|'George M. Cohan' in George M! blacksheepboy.jpg|'Black Sheep Boy.' greyemcee.jpg|'Emcee' in Cabaret. Joelgreylive.jpg|'Joel Grey - Live.' greytrundle.jpg|'Joshua Trundle' in 'Twas the Night Before Christmas. greycharley.jpg|'Charley' in Goodtime Charley. greymuppets.jpg|The Muppets Show. greyjacobowsky.jpg|'S.L. Jacobowsky' in The Grand Tour. greyolim.jpg|'Officer Olim' in Silverlake: An Officer's Tale. greybellamy.jpg|'Amos Babcock Bellamy' in The Fantasticks. greyhart.jpg|'Amos Hart' in Chicago. greywizard.jpg|'The Wizard' in Wicked. greymoonface.jpg|'Moonface Martin' in Anything Goes. Grey, Joel Grey, Joel